The Tale of a Kit
by GildedQuill
Summary: When Sakura throws a party, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata all have flashbacks to when they were younger. WARNING: Contains strange things. Kiba licks his shoes, Naruto eats sand, Shikamaru sings a lovely tune. Please enjoy, then you will review.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. At least not the last time I checked. But then again, I haven't checked in a while.

Well, I was born on a warm summer's day…

O.o

What? Oh, you want Naruto's story? What makes him so great? I'm a much better author than he would ever _dream_ of being! … Forget it, fine, let's talk about _Naruto,_ that's all you people wanna do.

The flashback is in normal print and the present day is in italics, because mostly the whole thing is a flashback.

The Tale of a Kit

_Hinata was having a great time at Sakura-chan's party, and now they were playing truth or dare. She was sitting next to Kiba and Naruto, and Shikamaru was next to Kiba. They all flashed back as they remembered the first time they played this game, when they were about five._

Naruto stood on his tiptoes on his chair. He balanced, grabbed some cereal from the top shelf, and gracefully… Fell.

He sighed, got himself up and poured the cereal. The cereal made a clanging noise as it hit the bowl. It was quiet, same as always. Maybe he should get a cat… Or a ferret… Or maybe an iguana! Or a frog! Nah, let's just go with the ferret.

Naruto got dressed and went out to the playground.

He got the usual looks from the village people, one of great despise.

He ran onto the swing. The children around had mixed reactions. Some of the older children got off immediately, but others stayed in their spot. There was this boy with red stuff on his face and a hood, another boy, and this other girl that didn't seem to be able to talk without stammering.

"Hiya, what's your name? Mine's Naruto!" Naruto asked brightly.

The girl looked up (this is right before Hinata had a crush on Naruto, so no blushing) "I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

The strange boy looked up. "Inuzaka Kiba."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"What's with the lines on your face?" Kiba asked.

"What? I don't know, they've been there forever, and ever, and ever, and-"

"Uh, okay, we get it!" Shikamaru cut him off.

"Why's there a dog on your head?" Naruto asked.

"This is Akamaru. He helps me. I talk to him," Kiba said proudly.

"You talk to dogs?" Naruto scoffed.

Akamaru growled, and Naruto was a bit afraid when Kiba's mouth formed a silent growl.

"What do you do?"

"Me? I got this move called Shadow Control. It's real hard and ttroublesome," Shikamaru answered.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Do you got anything special?"

"M-me?" Hinata was taken by surprise. People rarely ever talked to her, nevertheless blond, hyperactive _boys_. In fact, all three boys were looking interested, at least vaguely interested (Shikamaru).

Naruto replied. "Sure! Well, do you got any special stuff?"

"W-well, um, yes, I d-do. I h-have what i-is called the k-kekkei genkai B-Byakugan," Hinata explained.

"Huh?" Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru asked at the same time.

"I h-haven't been able to use it yet…" Hinata said blushing.

"Hey! Don't worry! I haven't got anything special about me. And everyone hates me. At least no one hates you!" Naruto cried.

"A-Actually, there is someone."

"Oh. Well, I certainly don't hate you! How could I hate you? How could anyone hate you? You're close to the prettiest girls in Konoha!" Naruto said. Hinata blushed.

"W-why thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Well, Hinata likes Naruto!" Shikamaru smirked.

"No!" Hinata flushed. She had to say something. "I call e-everybody k-kun and chan!"

"Oh," Shikamaru's smirk vanished immediately.

"Can we do something? I'm bored!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh! I know! Pick me!" Kiba shouted.

"Don't do that," Shikamaru said.

"My sister had a sleepover one night, and I heard her and her friends playing this game called Truth or Dare," Kiba said.

"How do you play?" Naruto asked.

"Well, by age you see who goes first. The oldest always goes first," Kiba said, trying to remember.

The ages were:

Kiba (and Akamaru): July 7th

Shikamaru: September 22nd

Naruto: October 10th

Hinata: December 27th

"I go first!" Kiba cried in excitement.

"Alright, uh… Naruto! I dare you to… to eat sand from the sandbox!" Kiba shouted.

"Uh… no thanks," Naruto said.

"You gotta do it!" Kiba said.

"Fine!" Naruto walked over to the sandbox and ate a handful of sand.

"Kin I et leasht haff shum waduh?" Naruto asked. (Can I at least have some water?)

"Nope!" Kiba said.

"Hm…" Naruto pondered. "Kiba!"

"Ooh, I could never have seen that one coming, Naruto!" Shikamaru teased.

Naruto ignored him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a girl! Girls take the easy way out!" Kiba said loudly. Such a boy thing to do, by the way. Then he looked at Hinata, who was staring at him. "No offense, Hinata!"

Hinata nodded to show she understood.

"I dare you to… Uh, tooooooooo… ta lick the bottom of your shoes!" Naruto shouted happily.

"What? Lick my shoes?" Kiba asked, making sure that Naruto said it. Unluckily, Naruto nodded his head. "Uh, all right!"

Kiba lifted his shoe from his foot.

The three watchers made a face as Kiba closed his eyes and licked the bottom of both his shoes.

"Yuck!" Hinata cried.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru said, covering his eyes halfway like Hinata.

"Hehehehe… Hahahaha!" Naruto said when he saw Kiba's sickened face.

"H-how do y-you f-feel, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked slightly uncovering her eyes.

"Uh… not to good…" Kiba said.

Akamaru barked.

"I know…" Kiba answered.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Kiba turned around with sudden enthusiasm.

"Uh, okay… Dare?" Shikamaru answered.

"Hm, I dare you to… Stand on your head and sing 'I'm A Little Teacup'!"

"What? Er… Okay… This is going to be very troublesome…" Shikamaru stood himself on his head, Naruto and Hinata helping him out a bit.

"I'm a little… t-teacup short and stout… Here is my… whoa- don't let me fall!... h-handle and here is m-my spout. When you t-t-tip (Shikamaru started to tip over) me over I pour…pour OUT!" Shikamaru landed with a thud on his back and Kiba was rolling around on the ground with his eyes watering.

"Ow… my head hurts!" Shikamaru held his bloodrushed head.

"Oooh… Okay, Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Uh… T-truth," Hinata remembered what Kiba said and wanted to be like all the girls.

"Do you like Naruto?" Shikamaru smirked.

Akamaru whimpered and started barking. He suddenly ran off away from the group.

"Hey! Akamaru!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked and Kiba looked confused.

"Don't worry, Kiba, I'll get him!" Naruto ran off after Akamaru.

Hinata blushed and leaned a bit closer to Kiba and Shikamaru now, both fully captivated. "Yes," She whispered.

Kiba whistled, or attempted to whistle, and called, "AKAMARU!"

Akamaru, with Naruto after him, came running back and jumped into Kiba's arms.

"So, what'd I miss?" Naruto asked.

"YOU MISSED-" Kiba began to shout, but Shikamaru covered his mouth and said, "Nothing!"

Hinata smiled a thanks, and whirled around to a woman coming up behind her. "Shikamaru! What are you doing here with _him_?" She was staring straight at Naruto.

"Huh? But mom, I-" Shikamaru was thoroughly confused. "I was just hanging out with Kiba and I met Hinata and Nar-"

His mother was looking at Naruto with disdain, hatred, even. "Come on, Shikamaru, no dessert for a week! I forbid you to talk to-" She paused. "Naruto!" She spat his name out.

Shikamaru turned and shrugged to his comrades as he was being dragged away. "How troublesome!"

Kiba looked at Naruto like he was the plague, and heard his mother calling for him. "Mm, bye, Hinata, see ya maybe later, Naruto," Kiba cried, getting up and running with Akamaru at his heels towards his mother. Unfortunately, she had seen him with Naruto and he met a similar fate.

Poor Naruto was close to tears. Hinata's caretaker came to her and Naruto carrying little Hanabi. She did not yell at Hinata or Naruto, but she pretended he was not there. "Come along, Hinata, your father would like us back in time for dinner!"

Hinata walked off and waved sheepishly to Naruto, growing very red. Naruto waved back at her and walked to his lonely, empty home.

_"Hey, Hinata, truth or dare?"_

_Hinata quickly snapped out of her daze, and smiled. "D-dare."_

_"Really?" Shikamaru smiled. none of the girls ever did dare. _

_"Yep!"_

_"Alright, then... I dare you to... Kiss naruto!" Shikamaru smiled. This was not being mean, this was match making._

_"On the l-lips?" Hinata blushed._

_"Yes!"_

_Hinata turned, because she was sitting next to Naruto, and blushed. She noticed he was blushing, too. _

_She was inches from his face, and a cheer went from the crowd of adolescent onlookers as the two lip-locked. _

_Hinata pulled back, and almost banged into a smiling Kiba, and Naruto turned immediately nd started jabbering to Sasuke so fast about nothing that all Sasuke could do was laugh._

**Okay, that's done! I'm sorry I didn't have this up sooner, but I was at Wildwood last week and my bike was stolen some time yesterday, so yeah… To make it fair, I'll do one of Sasuke _and_ Sakura. Thank you for reading, Those of you who read A Bedtime Story. And to those of you who didn't, please do, if you like this, you'll like that, despite my ginormous mistake, and also thank you for reading. For those of you who read but didn't review, I don't want to say 'screw you' so I'll just get Kiba to do it.**

"**Hey, Kiba!" **

"**Yeah?"**

**whispers something in Kiba's ear**

"**Okay. Review or screw yourself!"**

"**Thank you!" **

**Kiba leaves. **

**blushing "Omigod, Kiba! Yeah! … I do not have a problem! … Now all I need is Sasuke….**


End file.
